A Nightmare and Bad Days
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Jack has a nightmare, he only wants one person and Emily has some bad days, but she only wants to talk to one certain person.


**Author's Note: I'm not really sure why I wrote this story...maybe it's because I've been having some bad days myself that I'm slowly started to get over with it, but my finger nails still look _awful_. So in the results of my bad days; I came up with this story of Jack having a nightmare and Emily having bad days. As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

"It is the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter." ~Marlene Dietrich

* * *

It was a little after midnight in Virginia, and Aaron Hotchner had just fallen asleep when he heard his son scream. Jumping out of bed, he rushed towards his son's bedroom rushing in. Flipping on son's night light on the bedside table, he sat down on the small bed pulling Jack onto his lap.

"Jack, you're safe," Hotch murmured in his son's blonde hair that was so like his late mother Haley's. He tilted his head a little to the side to look at Jack and when he did he saw tears running down his son's face. "You were having a nightmare." He said placing a kiss to the side of his son's head. "Do you want to tell me what your bad dream was about?" Hotch asked with a worried look on his face.

"I want Emily." Jack murmured against his father's chest.

"Oh, Jack buddy I wish she was here too, but Emily is living in London now." Hotch said trying to hide the sadness in his voice because he too wanted Emily.

The truth was Hotch missed Emily from the moment she boarded the plane to London, but he didn't stop her because he knew that she needed a change in her life and if that meant going to London to try to grab a hold of her old life, he was going to let her do just that and that is what he did. He didn't care if it took years for her to grasp onto her old life because Emily will_ always_ be welcome back to the BAU and into _their_ hearts.

"But I want to talk to her." Jack said in between sobs.

Hotch didn't know what to do for his son, so he got up from the small bed with Jack in his arms and walked out of his son's bedroom and into his bedroom.

He stood in his bedroom with Jack in his arms debating whether he should call Emily for his son. He hated seeing his son upset, but he still didn't know if he should call her, part of him wanted to call her because he hadn't heard anything from Emily nearly four days now and that was not like her because both her and Hotch made a deal with each other before she went to London, that no matter what that she would call when she was having a bad day and even if she isn't having a bad day.

Hotch walked over to his bed putting Jack down on it before sitting down on the bed himself and grabbing his iPhone off the bedside table.

* * *

It was a little after five in the morning in London, and Emily Prentiss was wide awake in her bed. She hadn't slept at all too much the night before; the fact was she hadn't been sleeping at all too much for nearly four nights now.

She knew that she should call Hotch and talk to him about the bad days she had been having, but the reason she hadn't called him is because of a woman name…_Beth Clemmons._

Emily stared at her iPhone lying on the bedside table, she debating if she should grab her iPhone off the table and call Hotch because she really needed to talk to him, but she was afraid that Beth would answer Hotch's iPhone again.

Beth's _words_ ringed in Emily's ears as she just stared at her iPhone lying on the bedside table. She really wasn't going to let Beth's words bother her because Hotch and her made a deal with each other that when she had a bad day she would let him know, so he can help her through it. And she had_ known_ Hotch the longest way before that_ awful_ woman set her sights on him.

As soon as she was about to grab her iPhone off of the table when it started to ring. She checked the caller ID and she realize it was the person she really needed to talk to. "Hey, Aaron," Emily greeted, picking up the phone after the second ring.

"Hi, Emily." Hotch said with a smile and so glad to hear her voice, but he can tell from the tone in her voice that something was bothering her.

"What's up?"

"Jack had a nightmare. He won't tell me what it was about and he's pretty upset about it. He only wants to talk to you." Hotch answered, looking at his son who still had tears running down his small cheeks.

Emily loves that little boy like he's her own and she hated seeing or hearing that he's upset about anything, and she knew that if Jack didn't want to tell his dad what the nightmare was about then she needed to let the younger Hotchner tell her what his nightmare was about.

"Put him on the phone, so I can talk to him." She said trying not to sound upset because she didn't want Jack to know that she also was upset about something as well.

Hotch handed the phone over to Jack. "Emily." The young boy said into his dad's phone.

"Hey, Jack buddy." Emily said with a warm smile. She could clearly tell in his voice that he was upset and she needed to find out why his nightmare had him _so upset_, she asked, "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"It was about you."

"Did something bad happen to me in your nightmare?"

"Yeah. You died in my nightmare. Emily please don't make me tell you how you died in my nightmare because I don't want to." Jack hysterical said, as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh, Jack sweetheart it was just a horrible dream. I'm alive and I promise you that I'm not going to leave you that easily," Emily said, as her heart broke as she_ pictured_ Jack sitting on his father's bed with tears going down his face. "And I promise you that I'm not going to make you tell me how I died in your nightmare."

"You really mean that you're not going to leave me that easily?" Jack asked sounding a_ little_ _cheerful_ and his tears slowly started to disappear.

"Yes, I did mean that I'm not going to leave you that easily, and just because I'm living in London now; I'm always thinking of you." Emily said with a smile.

The tears finally disappeared from Jack's face as he realize that Emily will never leave him that easily and that his nightmare was just one terrible dream that he hopes will never happens again in his dreams because he didn't like seeing Emily die in his nightmare.

"Emily, when can you come and visit?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I don't know when, but I promise you that I will come and visit you when I get the chance." Emily promised him.

Jack felt his eyelids get heavy as sleep was taking over his body, but he managed to ask, "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Emily said with a smile knowing that Jack had falling asleep in his dad's bed. "Sweet dreams," she whispered to the sleeping boy.

* * *

Hotch took his phone from a sleeping Jack and got up from his bed, and walked out of his bedroom. He stood in the hallway outside of his bedroom and put his phone up to his left ear, and he asked, "Hey, Emily are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Aaron." Emily said, as tears filled her eyes.

"You want to tell me why you haven't called me in nearly four days now?" Hotch asked with a worry tone in his voice, as he made his way into his kitchen.

"I did." Emily said, as she tried not to let any of her tears escape from her eyes, and as she also made her way into her kitchen.

"You did? When?" Hotch asked wondering why he hadn't gotten her call.

"About four days ago, but Beth answered you phone while you were in the shower and she must have deleted my call out of your phone." Emily answered still with her eyes filled with tears, but any minute they were going to escape from her eyes.

"What did Beth say to you?" Hotch asked really wanted to know what Beth had said to Emily to make her not call him nearly four days.

"She said that I needed to stop calling you when I'm having a bad day or when I'm not having a bad day because you have more importantly things then listen to me when I'm having a bad day or when I'm not having a bad day and she told me that I'm coming between you and her's relationship." Emily said, as her tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. "I know that Jack is important to you and I never meant to take your time away from your son when I call you, and I never meant to come between you and Beth's relationship," she said as her tears crept down her face. "I will stop -"

"Emily, I need you to listen to me," Hotch said, as he interrupted her before she could finish what she was going to say because he knew what she was going to say and he wasn't going to let her do it. "What Beth said to you, she had no right to tell you that because you and I made a deal with each other before you went to London, that no matter what that you will call me when you're having a bad day or when you're not having a bad day." He said hoping to get her to _realize_ that Beth had no right what so ever telling her that she needed to stop calling him. "You are right that Jack is the most important thing in my life and so are you. I wish you knew that Emily, that you're important to me too. I will always take time out of my day to talk to you whenever you need me." He could _swear_ that he could hear her tears hit the hardwood floor of her kitchen soon after. "You have never come between Beth and mine's relationship. The relationship me and her did have before she ruined it because she didn't like it when you called and she also didn't like it when I wanted to spend a day alone with Jack. So you didn't come between my and Beth's relationship, she did. And I never want you to stop calling me because when I didn't hear from you for nearly four days I was worried that something had happen to you."

"You and Beth broke up?" When did that happen?" Emily asked a _little _shocked about it as her tears began to stop.

"Yeah, we broke up about three days ago." Hotch answered, as he _heard_ the shock in her voice.

"Beth actually didn't like it when you wanted to spend a day alone with your son?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yes it's true. She thought Jack was coming between mine and her's relationship when I just wanted to spend a day alone with him." He said, also shaking his head.

"That's just cold."

"I couldn't agree more with you." Hotch said agreeing with her. "Do you want to tell me why you called the other day when Beth answered my phone?" he asked changing the subjected.

"I was having a bad day." Emily answered, as her tears began to start again.

Tears began to start in Hotch's eyes because he felt like he let her down for not being the one to answer his phone when she called nearly four days ago to talk to him about her bad day.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I know I should, but I don't want to and I know I should tell you that ever since that day I've been having more bad days." Emily said, as her tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Emily, you really should since you've been having four bad days right in a row, but I'm not going to make you when you don't want to," Hotch said, as his tears slowly started to roll out of his eyes. "But when you do I will help you through it like I always do."

"I know you will, Aaron, but I think I'm slowly getting over my bad days just by talking to Jack earlier and now with you." Emily said wiping her tears away with her left hand.

"I'm really glad to hear that you're slowly getting over your bad days," Hotch said, as his tears disappeared from his face. "But I want you to promise me something, Emily that when you have a bad day you will call me immediately. I don't care how early or late it is; I'm going to help you through it. Even when you're not having a bad day you will call."

"I promise, Aaron." Emily said, as a smile appeared on her face.

"And I promise that when you call, Emily only Jack or I will answer my phone." Hotch said, as a smile also appeared on his face.

Both Hotch and Emily ended their call at the same time. Hotch went back into his bedroom and lie next to his sleeping son, and fell fast asleep. And Emily went back into her bedroom and decided to lie down on her bed and get some much needed sleep she really needed.

* * *

"If I had to sum up Friendship in one word, it would be Comfort." ~Terri Guillemets

* * *

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? I'd love to know! Please don't hesitate to drop me a line; your feedback and your reviews always make my day. Thank you in advance!**


End file.
